legallyblondefandomcom-20200214-history
Omigod You Guys
Omigod You Guys is a song from the Legally Blonde musical. MARGOT Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy I'm, like, gonna cry, I got tears comin' out of my nose! MAD PROPS! He's the campus catch You're a perfect match 'Cause you both got such great taste in clothes Of course he will propose! SERENA Dear Elle, honey mazel tov Future's taking off Bring that ring back and show it to me! PILAR Four carats, a princess cut Are you psyched or what? I just wish I could be there to see SERENA, & PILAR When he gets down on one knee! NUS Omigod! Omigod you guys Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies Omigod you guys! Omigod this is happening Our own homecoming Queen and King Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size Omigod you guys! Omigod! PILAR Okay, everybody sign? Good now fall in line And we'll start the engagement parade SERENA Light candles in single file Don't forget to smile! Lose the gum Kate, you look like the maid KATE Sorry! SERENA Now prepare to serenade! Shhh! NUS Omigod! Omigod you guys Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize SERENA Shh! NUS If there ever was a perfect couple this one quali- SERENA Shh! NUS Omigod! You gu- SERENA Guys, I'm Serious! NU #1 Elle and Warner were meant to be! NU #2 Not once ever has he hit on me! KATE SHUT UP! MARGOT They're just like that couple from Titanic Only no one dies NUS Omigod! DELTA NU 2, 3, 4 NUS Daughter of Delta Nu Soon to be fiance Now that a man chose you Your life begins today Make him a happy home Waste not his hard-earned wage And so he does not roam Strive not to look your age Still in your hour of need Let it be understood, no man can supercede Our sacred bond of sisterhood Omigod! Omigod, you gu- SERENA Guys, she's not here MARGOT Bruiser, where is Elle? BRUSIER (Barks) MARGOT She doesnt have an engagement outfit? BRUSIER (Barks) MARGOT She's totally freaking out? BRUSIER (Barks) MARGOT Shes trapped in the old valley mill??!?! BRUSIER (Barks) MARGOT Oh, whoops, sorry! The Old Valley Mall! NUS OMIGOD! Dress Emergency! SERENA Dont take the freeway! DELTA NU Hey, wait for me! NUS No one should be left alone to dress Or to accessorize DELTA NU Omigod you guys NUS Omigod, omigod Omigod, omigod You guys! ELLE It's almost there but This dress needs to seal the deal Make a grown man kneel But it can't come right out and say bride Can't look like I'm desperate Or like I'm waiting for it I gotta leave Warner his pride So bride is more implied (ENTER DELTA NU'S) ELLE Omigod! Omigod, you guys! All this week I've had butterflies Everytime he looks at me it's totally proposal eyes Omigod, you guys! So help me dress for my fairy tale Can't wear something I bought on sale SERENA Love is, like, forever This is no time to economize NUS Omigod you guys! SHOPGIRL Blondes make commission so easy... Excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in It's perfect for a blonde ELLE Right, with a half-loop stitch on china silk? SHOPGIRL Uh-huh ELLE But the thing is, you can't use a half-loop stitch on china silk It'll pucker And you didn't just get this in 'cause I saw it in last May's Vogue NUS Omigod. Omigod you guys! ELLE I'm not about to buy last year's dress at this year's price NUS Elle saw right through that sales girls lies ELLE It may be perfect for a blonde, but I'm not that blonde I may be in love but I'm not stupid, lady, I've got eyes MANAGER Omigod! Elle Woods, sorry, our mistake Courtney, take your break! Just ignore her, she hasn't been well Try this latest from Milan, go on, try it on I take care of my best clientele It's a gift from me to Elle! ELLE Omigod! Omigod you guys! This one's perfect, and it's just my size! See, dreams really do come true You never have to compromise Omigod! NUS Omigod! Omigod, you guys! Let's go home before someone cries If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies 'Cause we love you guys ELLE No, I love you guys! NUS Omigod! ELLE Omigod! ALL Omigod, you guys! OMIGOD! Category:Legally Blonde the Musical Category:Songs